villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Predaliens
The Predaliens are a hybrid species of Xenomorphs. They are the result of a facehugger impregnating a Predator. The Predators loathe the Predaliens and think of them as an insult to their species and an abomination. The best known Predalien is the Gunnison Predalien. Appearance The Predaliens develope traits from the Predators such as dreadlocks and mandibles. Due to being an Xenomorph with Predator DNA spliced in, they are incredibly strong. The Predaliens affiliations are with the Xenomorphs. The Predaliens have spear-tails like the Xenomorphs, but is thicker, and they have a tail club. Traits *In the 2010 game, The Abomination managed to survive getting shot by a plasma caster and falling into lava. This would show the Predaliens have hard and tough skin. *The Abomination and the Gunnison Predalien was also shown ripping a victim's head and spine from the body, similar to Predators. Gunnison Predalien also shown waiting Wolf finish in took of his mask and equipment (traits that predators display when facing the worthy opponent) instead simply rush blindly. It is likely the Predator's personality was spliced into the Predalien as well. *Chet, the Gunnison Predalien, had a reprouction method. She does this by sticking her inner jaw into the victim's throat and implanting embryos into her stomach. It has been debated as to whether all Predaliens can do it or if only the Gunnison Predalien can, since it has been stated by the directors that Chet was a young queen. So it is possibly Chet is the only one who can do this, as it was stated that it was unlikely for Predaliens can naturlly molt into a Queen. *Predaliens that features in Alien Vs. Predators: Extinction are considered as heavy assault organism due to being stronger than warriors in spite of their equal roles. Whenever fighting non-Xenomorph foes, these Predaliens fights by spewing stomach acid on them periodically while at the same time mauling with claws and tails. They also unusually resistant against flame/napalm weaponry thanks to their flame-retardant secretions that could easily extinguished flames like water but evaporates in far slower rate. In spite of their brute strength, they unfortunately lacks armored skin unlike Warriors, which made them suspectible against guns or non-combustive energy weaponries. When upgraded, their spear-tail would changed into more spiky and crown shaped, and whenever they survived an intense battle, their ordeals not only strengthen their morale, but also trigger evolution process within their body where they molt into stronger form where spike-like protursion grew from their bodies. The more numerous and larger spikes on their bodies, it means the stronger they already became. **A Predalien Queen also appeared in the same game, where it's role are same as Queen albeit stronger and presumed able to resists napalm/flame weaponries. However, unlike Gunnison Predalien, this Predalien Queen are result of mad science by Dr. Kadinsky from experimenting a predator and xenomorph gene. *Due to majorities of known predaliens, especially the one in Alien vs. Predator: Extinction having equal role with Xenomorph warriors albeit far stronger than the latter, it can be assumed that Predaliens' role within the hive as the heavy shock troopers. Gallery predalien_sculpt_fanwork_by_sash4all-d30boxc.jpg Predalien.jpg|The Gunnison Predalien Predalien by cptndunsel-d2yzypw.png|The Abomination Predalien31.jpg|The Gunnison Predalien attacks a pregnant woman Predalien-1.jpg|The Gunnison Predalien is born Predalien2finalyg3.jpg|A Predalien Extinction03.jpg|Predalien fights predators alongside a drone as seen in AVP: Extinction Predqueen.jpg|Predalien Queen as seen in AVP: Extinction avprpredalienconceptclosetofinal.jpg predalien_by_vehemel.jpg predalien_s_head_collage__autumn_2015__by_lucienfreiheit-db0aqvj.png predalienfinal_by_threepwoody-d704op3.jpg Navigation Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:AVP Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cannibals